


Last Hot Chocolate Of The Season

by pigeonfeathers



Series: Knight At The Museum [7]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: KATM, Knight At The Museum, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfeathers/pseuds/pigeonfeathers
Summary: Nicky has noticed that Lance has been a bit more anxious than usual lately, so he plans a hang out session for them in the hopes of getting Lance to talk about what's bothering them. Turns out they have a lot more to talk about than planned.Part of the Knight At The Museum series.





	Last Hot Chocolate Of The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I really wanted this one to be perfect so I got caught up in my perfectionism when editing this and ended up uploading it later than I wanted to once again, oops. :p 
> 
> I love these two!!! Nicky is so supportive and Lance is so passionate! This fic is in Lance's perspective because I thought it'd be nice to switch things up and see the world through their eyes for a change.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! As always, it'd be awesome if you could review and share with any friends who you think might like Night At The Museum, because we could always use a few more fans! :-)

"Lance?"

Lance looked up from where they had been stood in the hallway, fidgeting with a rubik's cube. When they realised it was Nicky who was calling them, they dropped the cube where they stood and strode over. Months ago this would’ve been accompanied by the quiet clanging of metal from the armour they wore, but since then they’d cultivated their own fashion sense that they thought fit in quite well with current fashion trends. Well, except for the times when they wore onesies, but fitting in hadn’t been their goal for a while now anyway.

Even though it was summer, the temperature had dropped quite a bit since sundown, so that day they were dressed in a baggy pair of denim dungarees that Nicky had found at a charity shop, over a faded red sweater that he’d had lent them (Nicky shared a lot of their clothes with them which was nice). All of this along with the fuzzy slipper boots that they’d been wearing non stop since February. Oh, and they had their hair tied up in a french plait thanks to a french woman from the exhibit on various artists. Most of their hair had escaped it and they’d not understood a word she'd said, but they hoped to borrow Tilly's phone and use the translation app she had so they could spend more time with their new french friend.

"Yes! I'm here! Hello!" The knight smiled at Nicky, who grinned, looking as amused as he always was at Lance's enthusiasm. Lancelot felt like hugging him in greeting - even though the two of them had only been apart for about ten minutes - so they did. 

Nicky returned the hug with only a little less enthusiasm, then looked down at where the colourful cube had been left, brows furrowing together as he met the blond’s gaze with an expectant look. It was then that Lance remembered that Nicky was actually working in the museum and was the person who had to clean up after Lance whenever they just left things behind them like that. Oops. Luckily, they had a plan.

Lance looked back in the middle of the hallway, jerking their thumb behind them at it. "That? Don't worry about it, that little garuda will come along and play with it. They were laughing at me earlier, but I'd like to see them do better!"

The small metal creature was entertaining but pretty silly, Lance thought to themself. Who knew why the thing had been motioning for them to turn the cube, what good would that do? Obviously the real use for it was to break it apart to get to whatever was inside. It had become boring over time, though. Well, it had only been a few minutes, but there were better things to be doing with their time. Also, unless they were hyper-fixating on something, they didn’t exactly have the longest attention span.

"Hey, they beat me at Scrabble the other day, I wouldn't underestimate them," Nicky told them, looking back down the corridor when there was a sound like tap shoes dancing lightly across the floor tiles. The garuda hopped along, picking up the rubik's cube with glee, then wandered off again.

Lance's lips pressed together as they hummed in acknowledgement. Nicky continued, hands in his pockets as he nudged Lance's shoulder with his. "Anyway, everything's ready," He was smiling in a proud sort of way. He had a nice smile.

"Oh, great!" Lance bounded ahead to the staff lounge, Nicky following them with that same small smile on his face. The grin only grew when Lance entered the room and laughed joyfully. 

The staff lounge wasn't very large, it was just a sofa, a television and a small kitchenette, but it was a comfortable place to spend most nights. (There were several notices stuck on the walls by the sink reminding people to eat in the kitchen and not in the lounge, which the two of them cheerfully ignored). There was a small fan next to the television that didn’t look like it would do much good to fight against the summer heat, and there were always a couple of leftover mugs by the sink, but it was usually pretty sparse. However, since Nicky had just been in there, there was the addition of their laptop and notes from their Dungeons and Dragons campaign on the floor by one side of the couch, and two mugs of hot chocolate on the low coffee table in front of it.

Lance glanced at the mugs of hot cocoa, and then looked at Nicky, hopeful and wide eyed, biting their lip before speaking. "Did you get some of those... the little marshmallows?" They waggled their fingers in a vague gesture of the sweets.

In answer, Nicky held up a bag of the very thing Lance had hoped for, then laughed as they let out a whoop of joy. Lance noted, not for the first time, how Nicky had a nice laugh to go with his nice smile.

Lance took the bag they were offered. "Oh, you are the best, Nick," They told him, sitting down on the sofa so they could crouch over their drink and fill it with mini marshmallows.

"Yeah, I know." Nicky watched them and then dropped down onto the sofa on Lance's right, switching on the tv and going through the channels. Next to him, Lancelot let themself slip down on the sofa a little and rest the warm mug of hot chocolate on their stomach, snuggling into the sofa. "Did you bring any blankets? Sometimes I wish I could wrap up inside a blanket in my armour, but it just wouldn't fit," Lancelot mused, pouting a little.

Taking a sip from his drink, Nicky hummed in response. "Lance, it’s summer. It’s not that cold. No blankets tonight, sorry." He sounded like he was trying not to laugh. Damn him.

Lance slurped their drink loudly, hoping to display their indignation through the noise. "You don't have to wear cold metal in a chamber with no source of heat."

"I mean, fair enough..." Nicky started, looking over at his friend, a teasing smile growing on his face. "But I think you just want a bit of pampering,"

The knight hummed noncommittally. Maybe they had been feeling a bit lost and uncertain again lately, and they supposed they had been wanting to be fed their favourite treats while not having to overthink things. Hmm. That seemed to be what was happening at that moment in time.

"What's with all this, then?" Lance gestured to the beverages, not wanting to admit their need for attention, even though Nicky already seemed to have realised it. They didn’t want him to feel like he had to be around them, even though Nicky would probably say how he liked their company and that it wasn’t a chore. Well, sometimes it was just hard for Lance to ask for what they needed without feeling selfish. They were getting there, though.

Nicky looked like he'd noticed the slight change in topic, but he didn't comment on it. "I noticed you've been kinda spaced out this week. So, I thought you might like to just, you know, chill for a bit. Take your mind off things. Also, we were saying we’d have the last hot chocolate of the season months ago, and we forgot. Seeing as it’s June, it’s probably a good time for it, hah.” 

The dark haired guy shrugged as though it was nothing, but the gesture did make Lancelot smile. Nicky often underestimated himself, which was ridiculous. It felt nice to be noticed and cared for, and Nicky was always there for them to help them feel better. They appreciated that. A lot. 

They waited for Nicky to put his mug down - he looked like he knew what was approaching - before they pulled him into a tight hug and then gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder for good measure.

"Thanks man, but it's nothing, really," Nicky was saying, settling back into the sofa with his eyes on the television screen and a gentle smile on his lips. He looked a little flustered, but he shouldn’t have been, he was quite used to Lance’s love of hugs by now.

"No, thank _you_ ," Lancelot told him, putting their drink down next to Nicky's as they decided to jump right into what had been bothering them. They knew Nicky worried but didn't like to probe, but they didn't want their worries to make Nick worry. That was much too much worrying. "It's just been certain anxieties plaguing my mind," They remembered how they used to try to keep up a sense of bravado when talking about personal things, and they felt quite proud of themself for just being open and honest. "Anxieties about having anxiety, I suppose."

Nicky was turned towards them now, one leg folded under the other as he focused his attention on his friend. It was always Nicky who Lancelot found themself talking to. They did talk to lots of other people in the museum too, but when it came to worries or identity issues, they just felt like Nicky understood. He listened and took time to try and help them, and Lancelot just found him a comforting presence. Also, they spent most of their time together, they were like a team: it was more odd not to share things with him.

"I don't know... it’s ridiculous but… I still feel like I should be a hero, sometimes," Lancelot pushed some of their flyaway hair behind their ear and they saw Nicky's gaze follow the movement. "I know I can be my own person as well as, well, carrying this history around. But I still find myself questioning what is really me and if I'm allowed to be anxious when I'm good at being brave… well, supposed to be good at it. I feel like people see me as a brave sort of person and I don’t want to let them down." They rushed their words and then trailed off, frowning at their feet.

Nicky patted his hand on Lance's knee. "You can be anxious and afraid and still brave. I mean, nobody can be brave about everything. It's ok to get scared too, you know? It doesn't mean you're not still all courageous and loyal and determined and everything." Lance was looking up at Nicky now, a kind of confused frown on their face. 

"It's good to want to define yourself, but you can't really define everything," Nicky continued, scratching the back of his neck as he looked like he was figuring out how to translate his thoughts into words. "You can be lots of things all at once, you don't have to just be brave, or just be anxious, you can be both of those people. We're people, we change our minds a lot and feel lots of different things and that's cool. That's okay." 

Lancelot nodded at that, tapping a finger against their lip thoughtfully before suddenly pulling Nicky into a hug by their side once again. "Another one of Lance’s famous hugs? I’m honoured," Nicky's tone sounded more sincere than his usual sarcasm or teasing, and he rested his head on Lance's shoulder. He stayed in that position by the knight's side as the hug ended, one arm remaining around his shoulders.

"How you do know so much about so many things?" Lance asked, pulling their legs up onto the sofa as Nicky had. Their friend always explained things well and listened to them carefully and just made them feel... real. At first Lance had mused if he was some kind of sorcerer, but now those thoughts were laughable, as he knew Nicky was just observant and intelligent and one of the closest companions they'd ever known. Definitely the closest one that they'd had in their current life.

Nicky shrugged, pressing the buttons on the tv remote again to hunt for something watchable. "Google, mainly. But I understand a lot of what you're going through, and I know what I would've liked to hear when I was figuring myself out."

The freckled guy shrugged again, and Lance nodded in understanding, still looking down at him. 

"Well, there may be scholars and inventors here, but you're the smartest guy I know, Nick." Lancelot told him, and Nicky smiled, his curly hair brushing against their neck as he settled against them, having chosen a programme to watch. Lancelot liked when Nicky kept his hair naturally curly, it looked so bouncy yet soft, and they always felt like running their hand through it. However, they restrained themself and looked for a distraction.

"What's this?" Lance pointed at the television screen before they picked up their mug in their free left hand and rested it on their knee, signalling the end of their heart to heart. They did enjoy talking things through with Nicky, but at that moment they wanted to relax and take their mind off things, as the other had planned for them. Plus, they were feeling much better, and the hot chocolate was delicious, Lance’s favourite Galaxy chocolate flavour. Nicky always remembered. 

Nicky copied their movements, straightening up to clasp his mug in both hands and bring it to his lips before replying.

"Pointless."

"It can't be that boring, almost every show we've watched on here was fun, except that hospital one with all the blood and guts," Lance pulled a face at the memory of when they’d accidentally gone onto one of those programmes.

Nicky laughed, and Lancelot could feel him shaking against their side from his chuckles, which turned their grimace into a smile pretty easily. "No, no that's the name of this show. It's a quiz thing, it's got celebrities in this one, too."

Lancelot grumbled, knowing their bad luck with remembering most celebrities and what they were famous for. There was a gentle nudge in their side from Nicky.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in on who everyone is. See, that woman there is an actress, and the one next to her is a comedienne."

"How do you put up with me?" Lancelot asked, looking at Nicky with genuine confusion. 

Nicky looked back at them with a matching frown. "Lance, shut up. I don't put up with you. I like you."

Lancelot merely hummed in response. Nicky had glanced away after saying that and was tapping his fingertips against his mug. He looked almost shy, which was odd.

"But you always have to remind me about things, it's like I'm a child," Lancelot huffed in irritation at themself. If they found it annoying, Nicky must do too. It was always so unfair when they were stuck in a loop of feeling anxious.

"Lance, you're not a child, and you're not annoying, so don't even say it," Nicky didn't sound annoyed or angry, just honest. Lance had always admired how honestly he responded.

"I like talking to you and telling you stories and explaining things, like it makes me appreciate things more. I appreciate you, too. Try not to worry about it, okay?" Lance nodded, but it was a bit half hearted. They'd got themself worrying again, and having Nicky like them was important to them, moreso than with most others. He was their closest companion, after all.

"Lance, if you annoyed me, would I give you my clothes and bring you cookies and have movie nights with you, huh?" Nicky raised his eyebrows and Lance had to concede that it didn't make sense for Nicky to be all that annoyed with them.

"I...suppose you wouldn't." Lance dragged out their words, realising that they felt silly, but not in such an irritating way, just in the kind of way where they felt like they’d forgotten something obvious and had just been reminded about it.

Nick looked satisfied with that and smiled contently as he started popping leftover mini marshmallows in his mouth. Lancelot made a noise of interest and opened their mouth for a sweet too, and they moved a small distance apart so Nicky could try to throw them into their mouth, the two of them laughing and ending up throwing them at each other.

An hour or so later, and their game and tv programme were both long since over. Lance had fallen asleep, as they were prone to doing, and Nicky would often go and check on the rest of the museum while they slept, but he'd stayed with him today. Lance had slid down the sofa a bit, head resting on Nicky's shoulder, their plait now more of a miniature ponytail at the base of their neck. At one point, while Lance had been dozing, Nicky had run a hand through their blond hair and tied the longer strands up into a neater ponytail. It felt nice.

Nicky had also tapped on his phone to look at Facebook and tumblr and to check up on some of the apps he liked playing, but he'd mostly just rested against Lancelot and watched television. Maybe both of them had been in need of some quiet time just chilling.

Lance hadn't actually napped for all that long, but they'd enjoyed watching Nicky go about his little habits and seeing him make plants fight people on a game and chuckle at silly posts online. It had made them smile.

"What're we watching now?" Lance asked, looking over at the screen instead of up at Nicky's face. When they spoke, Nicky jumped a little; he understandably must have thought Lance was still sleeping. Nicky had been through many battles in his life, but he still scared easily sometimes. It was odd seeing the calmer guy get surprised for once. Lance couldn't help but use it against him to prank him sometimes, and Nicky almost always saw the funny side of things anyway. Except from that time they had gone too far and jumped out at Nicky and caused him to fall over a lone arm from an ancient statue and knock himself out. They still felt guilty for that mishap.

"Uhh, some dating show," Nicky replied belatedly, having put the programme information on the screen. The freckled man had just spent a while staring off into space, presumably in deep thought, so the programme had merely become background noise.

"Ah," Lancelot replied, dramatically announcing their next words. "The complicated world of courtship.”

Nicky smiled a little. "It's not all that complicated, as long as the person is okay, I guess."

Lancelot watched the screen for a few minutes. "They’re just eating together. That's boring. Is that really what a date is like?"

Nicky shrugged, bouncing Lance's head on his shoulder a little. They didn't mind. "Some dates? People also go for drinks together, watch a movie, uhh... I don't really have much experience, sorry."

Lance considered that and hummed. "Oh." 

It wasn’t something that they’d thought all that much about. They’d talked to Tilly about her dating experiences, but she’d never mentioned the events, just the person, usually complaining about their habits. She was a bit selective, but that wasn’t really a bad thing, she just wanted to find somebody that she could really enjoy spending time with.

All Lance really knew were weird rules that floated around their memory from another time. Good manners and asking permission from fathers and taking ladies horse riding through fields to romantic destinations in the country. As with many old fashioned ideas, Lance was glad they seemed to have been replaced with something much more fair and modern over time. Although, there was nothing wrong with a nice horse ride through the countryside, in their opinion. 

They watched the people on the screen laughing and saw a couple of people clinking their drinking glasses, which was a familiar gesture in a sea of confusing ones. A celebratory move, they hoped the couple’s date was going to go well. They could already feel themself getting a bit invested in this new show.

Films and drinks and eating together. It had sounded boring at first, but then Lance had realised that it was the kind of thing them and Nicky did together. They smiled when they watched a woman move very confidently to make the first move in kissing the man she’d been on a date with. Even though the programme looked a bit too hetero-centric for their liking, it was fun watching the different kinds of characters.

Lance wasn't sure they would be able to go on one of these formal-looking dates, or if they even wanted to, but it was good to know that it was something that wasn't so confusing or scary about the modern world. Them and Nicky had done the same things countless times before!

Hmm. They paused to mull that thought over in their mind a little longer. Nicky shuffled next to them, finishing their second drink with a loud slurp.

They had drunk alcohol together, and watched many, many films. (Nicky did enjoy his films and he had lots of interesting facts to share about them.) They had eaten together several times, and even tried each other's meals as they saw the people on the television do too. They talked about feelings and put their arms around each other and cared about each other and a lot of things suddenly made sense. It was obvious to them now.

"Oh," They said again, sitting up.

"Oh?" Nicky repeated, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh!" Lancelot repeated once more, and with a wide grin, they leaned in and pressed their lips to Nicky's. Now, they didn't want to boast, but they didn't need to watch any television shows to learn about kissing. Which was only partly because they had thought about how they would do this with Nicky quite a few times.

They couldn't help but entertain the thought, really; Nicky was friendly and funny and very intelligent and passionate and he had that curly hair and freckled brown skin and light green eyes that smiled at him. Lance remembered how, when exploring their sexuality, they were thinking about who they could be attracted to and all they could really think about is how lots of people were attractive but especially Nicky. They’d known for quite a while by this time that they had deep feelings for their best friend, but they hadn’t noticed Nicky giving them any kind of confirmation of reciprocating feelings, so they’d just never done anything about it before.

Lance hadn't entertained those thoughts much until now, and now they were kissing Nicky, their hand resting on his shoulder, holding on tight as their lips brushed together more confidently, and Lance wanted to trace a finger over the freckles on his jaw and maybe lick his lips and… unfortunately they needed to breathe.

" _Oh_." Nicky said once they'd moved apart, wide eyed and open mouthed. He didn't look unhappy in the slightest about their kiss; he had been pretty enthusiastic during it. His lips looked darker and Lance didn’t know how they’d gone through life before without any kissing. Well, any kissing with Nicky. 

"We were having dates!" Lancelot said proudly, happy with their discovery. They were so pleased that they kissed Nicky again, maybe a little too enthusiastically, as they kind of pushed Nicky backwards. This time the freckled man pulled back. Lance stayed close, face hovering a few inches away from the other’s, just in case he changed his mind.

"Wait, wait, you're making it hard to think." Nicky paused, then realised what he'd said and looked a little sheepish. Lance loved seeing him look all well-kissed and flustered, he was usually so chilled out and easygoing, but now Lance had found a way to make him lose concentration and it was wonderful. They moved away as soon as they'd realised what Nicky had said, though, shuffling backwards.

It looked like Nicky really was struggling to think clearly, as he shook his head and pulled Lance back in again for another kiss. Lance definitely had been wrong, thinking all this time that Nicky just wasn’t interested in them that way. With his arms around their neck, one hand holding onto their hair, bodies pressing together, they realised it hadn’t just been them wanting something like this for a long time.

“Okay, no,” Nicky pulled back, putting his hands up in front of himself to signal time for some distance. He held onto Lance’s arm though, so they didn’t move any further away. “We need to chill for a second.”

Lance just nodded, feeling like their body was tingling all over, brimming with excitement from everything suddenly happening.

"We were having dates?" Nicky echoed, looking confused, though he licked his lower lip in a way that suggested his mind was still on the kissing.

"The drinks, the films, the heart to heart conversations, our shared meals, it was like you said!" Lance shook their head at themself, feeling the braid in their hair coming undone again, although that was hardly important at that moment. “I really am bad at picking up on things, aren’t I?”

Nicky looked a little amused at that. No, wait, he looked very amused. That was worrying, although the constant smile on Nicky's face reassured them. "Um, I mean, you are a bit shit at noticing things, seeing as you only just noticed I’ve had a crush on you for ages, but, uh, no, those are just social activities, I mean, how we were doing them. I didn't explain well.”

“Oh.” Lance couldn’t stop themself for frowning. Everything had felt clear all of a sudden… but now it wasn’t again. “You’ve had a crush on me for ages, though?” They repeated, not sure whether to frown or smile. Their expression must have reflected that, as Nicky nodded reassuringly. Then he rolled his eyes and laughed, dropping his head forward to rest on Lance’s shoulder.

“I was trying to be subtle about it, to be fair. But… yes, I really, really like you. It’s stupid how much it’s been distracting me. Like, the kissing? Definitely into that." Nicky sighed against their neck. “Ugh, I sound really, I dunno, I’ve been keeping it in for a while now and I guess it’s all coming out, hah,” 

His hand was playing with Lancelot's hair again and it was so strange how they didn’t feel one bit uncomfortable or weird about it. 

“Even… with my melted nose?” Lance asked, not entirely sure how somebody could like them as much as Nicky seemed to.

Nicky sounded like he was giggling at that, Lance feeling his laughter against their skin. “Don't be ridiculous, that was your hottest moment.” Lance smiled, not entirely sure if that was a joke, but feeling flattered either way.

“I don't think I could name just one moment with you,” Lance mused, and Nicky paused in brushing his fingers against the tips of their hair, “Maybe when you smile,” Nicky made a fond sort of noise, and Lance felt a rare blush sweep their cheeks when they felt a gentle kiss against their neck. There was something very… tender about the action. They felt like a lot of energy was buzzing through them and they wanted to wriggle their whole body excitedly or wave their arms around or something, but they didn’t know which to do, so they just bounced their leg a lot instead so they wouldn’t jostle Nicky.

Things still felt comfortable between them as always, it was like they had always been this physically close (oh, wait... Lance supposed they had been, actually... how much had they missed?). Even though Lance was feeling a little out of their depth and confused they felt like it was normal to be almost sat in Nicky's lap as the other ran his thumb along their jawline. If anything, they wanted to somehow get even closer.

"So... we definitely haven't been on dates?" Lance wanted to go back on their earlier ruminations: people and their customs were as confusing as ever. "But... it felt warm. I don’t know if that explains it right, but… being with you, it feels warm and safe. It feels like there has been this... strong love between us for a long time. I feel like this is just the next step forward that was always coming..." They trailed off, not sure whether to think a lot or not at all about these revelations. “Is that strange? I don’t want to make things strange.” Lance laughed a little, nervously.

"No, no, I agree, you know I think we both... whether we realised it or not, our feelings were there too," Nicky agreed, straightening up from where their head had still been resting on Lance’s shoulder. He paused for a moment then nodded, smiling. "That can make them dates if you want them to be, that's cool. I’m not gonna complain about that." He moved away and looked up at the blond thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. "Lance?"

"Yes?"

“So, you’ve liked me for ages too, huh?”

Lance smiled so wide, they felt like it was reaching the corners of their eyes. “It’s stupid how much.” 

Nicky laughed at them repeating him again. "Hey, I know I'm usually the one to talk things through but honestly? I think we should stick to the original plan of not thinking at all, what do you say?"

Lance pursed their lips, then licked them in thought. It tasted sweet like chocolate powder and marshmallows. That was how Nicky had tasted too. They looked down to see Nicky staring back up at them expectantly, his fingers brushing gently over Lance's cheek. Their mind had been made up since the moment they'd met: they'd follow Nicky into anything.

"As always, you are the wisest person I know, Nicky." Lance responded, hand to their heart solemnly. They wasted no time at all in reaching forward to place their hands on Nicky's cheeks and caught the laughter leaving his lips, kissing him with all the enthusiasm they possessed. Which, as Nicky would agree, was quite a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> After this they have a chat about being official and everything and start dating just to confirm. THEY ARE DATING. IT HAPPENED. ITS HAPPENING!!!
> 
> Also this was on June 30th so if you noticed any flirting or unsubtle hints on the blog, that's why lmao. PLEASE feel free to ask them about it because they're both very gay and pretty open about it, I think it was so obvious to them after they got together that they just forgot to post about it on the blog lol.
> 
> P.s 'M/M tag on AO3?' Lance is gendervague/genderless and doesn't want any set labels but they are somewhat aligned with being a guy, unlike Ahk who goes from girl to guy to neither to both, Lance's identity is more feminine genderless kinda guy, they don't rly identify as girl or woman aligned in any way, so M/M is best tag and enforces that yes, they're very much not straight. Nicky uses datemate, partner and boyfriend for them as they're comfy with all! Just wanted to put that out there for anyone wondering about labels and gender stuff in regards to them dating.
> 
> FINALLY AM I RIGHT?! Even though I control what happens it does like write itself and the ideas just came to me a lot, I've done more improv and intuition than planning, although, actually, I put a lot of work into character and timeline plans, but anyway. I didn't really plan for it to drag out this long but also it makes it even better when it finally happens. Hope you agree lol :3c


End file.
